


The Chronicles of a Quarantined Devil

by Kymera219



Series: Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar plus Douchifer with a hint of Danlo, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Lucifer gets bored being quarantined and his lovers try to cheer him up
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Trixie Espinoza, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701430
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106





	The Chronicles of a Quarantined Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts).



"You just had to get the sniffles, didn't you urchin?".

The devil was miserable. Trixie had started showing signs of a cold, and because the symptoms were similar to the Virus that's spreading across the globe, she has to be quarantined for two weeks.

The problem was, so did everyone else in the house....including Lucifer.

"Babe, it's not that bad," Dan told him.

"Not that bad?! We can't even have sex during this fiasco because the offspring's present! I've been so bored I did the Detective's paperwork....paperwork, Daniel!".

"Oh yes, what a travesty," Chloe said from her spot on the couch.

"Exactly!" Lucifer said, missing the sarcasm in his girlfriend's tone," I can't even get this....what is it called again, spawn?".

"The Rona".

"That's it!" Lucifer said, " I can't catch the Rona!".

"Yeah but, you can pass things along that stick to you," Dan told him,"Remember when we all got poison ivy from your wings?".

They all shuddered at the reminder.

"Ooh" Trixie piped up, "Remember when he got into all that pollen and got Daddy's allergies in a haywire?".

"Ugh, that was awful," Chloe agreed," also remember when...".

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'm a giant, sexy contagion".

"Point is," Dan told him," we have to be careful. Besides, you wouldn't have wanted to be separated from us all for two weeks, would you?".

"No," Lucifer pouted as he flopped down on the couch next to Dan.

Dan put his arms around his poor, overly dramatic boyfriend.

"It'll be okay, babe".

"Dan's right," Chloe said as she rubbed Lucifer's back from the other side of the couch," we'll get through this quarantine, and be back to normal in no time ".

"But I'm soo bored!" Lucifer whined.

"We could do some arts and crafts...." Trixie suggested.

"For the last time, Urchin, you are not covering my wings in pink glitter!".

"Okay," she said as she put her hands up, " I still say you're missing a golden opportunity here".

***************

Later that night, Lucifer was in bed asleep. He'd knocked off earlier than everyone else due to depression and boredom.

He woke up to the feeling of hands gliding down his chest. He turned his head to see his boyfriend grinding up behind him. 

"Daniel? What are you doing?".

"Curing you of your boredom," he said as he trailed kisses down the devil's throat.

"But the urchin?".

"Is fast asleep, with a pair of headphones on," Chloe said as she slid up his front, "now, let us take care of you ".

Lucifer nodded and leaned in to kiss her, before leaning back and kissing Dan.

It was a writhing mass of moans and caresses. Chloe slowly licked her way down Lucifer's chest, swirling her tongue around one nipple then the other. At the same time, Dan was sucking on his neck while working his fingers in and out of the devil's entrance at a steady rhythm.

When Chloe made her way down to Lucifer's member, Dan removed his fingers and pulled their boyfriend's leg back towards him, sliding into the heated passage until he bottomed out. Chloe put her mouth around Lucifer's cock, as she and Dan worked together to bring him to the edge. 

"I'm....I'm gonna....I'm gonna..." Lucifer panted.

"That's it baby," Dan whispered as he increased the speed of his thrusts, "Come for us".

Lucifer came hard, spilling down Chloe's throat. The taste of him combined with her fingers on her own clit caused her to topple over the edge as well. With one last, hard thrust, Dan joined them.

Chloe crawled back up the bed and Lucifer gathered her into his arms while Dan reached around to embrace them both.

"Well," Lucifer said breathlessly, "I certainly feel better. Thank you both".

"Anytime Luce," Chloe yawned.

"We love you," Dan said, equally exhausted.

"And I love both of you ". 

Lucifer kissed one partner, then the other, before snuggling into their joint embrace and drifting off.

******************

The rest of quarantine went fairly well. Lucifer was still bored, but his loves managed to take some of the edge off.

It was during the last day of isolation,that Lucifer himself started feeling sick. They got Linda to bring over a test kit, since they didn't want a hospital having Devil DNA on file.

"Well, it's positive," Chloe told her men,"I'll let the Lieutenant know we're going to be out for another two weeks".

Lucifer pulled the cover over his head, moaning, "Bloody hell", while Dan patted his shoulder sympathetically.

As it turns out, the Devil can, in fact, get the Rona.


End file.
